roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. In Post Town.... Cora entered post town. It seemed exceptionally busy today, and the town square was filled with Pokemon. -Blizz- 04:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Hi," said a Robot that looked like a Salamence to Cora. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Hello, Sir," Cora replied, cheerfully. "Do you mind me asking what's going on? I mean, look at all these people!" -Blizz- 04:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Oh I have no idea. My name is Robotic Salamence, but everyone calls me R.S! Post Town is popular sometimes," R.S said to Cora.(What species is Cora?) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE (A shuppet) "Oh, I see," Cora replied. "I guess maybe people are here to see the rainbows." -Blizz- 04:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Well because I'm a robot I'm not on any exporation team," R.S repiled. (MYSTERY DUNGEON ROCKS! My fave game ever is Mystery Dungeon:Explorers of Sky) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora began to laugh at RS. "You're silly," she replied. -Blizz- 04:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "That's a true fact," he said as he walked away with his unfinshed wings, making him unable to fly. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora followed him. "Maybe it's because you have no soul," she added, jokeingly. -Blizz- 04:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I am souless, I am heartless and I have no purpose. I wander alone, searching for my purpose," R.S repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora replied with a giggle. "You sound like something straight out of a teenager's poetry journal," she said. -Blizz- 05:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I do? Well truth is I was suppose to be evil until someone(It's Iggy, But R.S doesn't know him because his character reset) broke me out," he said back to Cora. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE The shuppet giigled some more. "Oh! Let me try: Roses are grey / Violets are grey / I'm colorblind." -Blizz- 05:07, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Are you just colorblind or is it your entire speices? I see everything in different shades of green, gray, white and black," R.S repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "It's just me," Cora replied. "I can't see the color red...but you should come see the rainbows from the hill with me!" -Blizz- 05:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Ok sure," said R.S META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora led RS up the hill. At the top, three circular rainbows were painted into the vast sky. "It's sad that at one time these rainbows didn't exist," said Cora. "Due to an object called the "Bittercold", the air was robbed of all it's water. I'm so glad they're here now though." -Blizz- 05:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I heard that a human-tranformed pokemon beat it to the bittercore," R.S said. (BITTERCOLD U SO EASY!) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Yep, that's what the textbooks say at least," Cora replied. A low rumble was heard originating from the underground. The other pokemon began to talk about it. -Blizz- 20:19, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Aiy, Heard it was either a Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Axew or Pikachu. No Salamence, of course I'm not even a pokemon," R.S heard the ground shaking. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" R.S thought to himself. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE The tremor subsided, and life carried on as usual. "I don't know," Cora replied. "I guess it was just a little earthquake." -Blizz- 20:34, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Are you sure?" R.S questioned. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Maybe," Cora replied. "Are you sure you're a robot?" -Blizz- 20:42, July 7, 2014 (UTC "Sure as the daytime is ussaly 24 hours," he said. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora giggled some more. "Is your summer home in the North Pole?" -Blizz- 00:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) "Heck no, My systems would freeze in the cold," he repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Is this guy joking, or is he just stupid?" Cora thought. Smiling, she replied, "Well, I better get going, bye!" -Blizz- 02:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A mewtwo walked into Post town. Energy surrounded his body. Forge A ducklett handed Mewtwo a brochure. "Hello, sir! Wecome to Post Town!" he said. -Blizz- 19:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The mewtwo put his hand up to sense the ducklett and looked at the brochure. "Thanks but I won't be needing this." He stated. "My name is Neo. Mind showing me the place?" Forge "Uh, I kinda have to work sir," the ducklett replied. "That's what the brochure was for." -Blizz- 19:37, July 8, 2014 (UTC) "A Mewtwo...Wonder how one got here? Is he a mega...?" R.S whispered. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Neo looked at R.S. "What an odd pokemon this...Is it even a pokemon?" He muttered.Forge Cora entered the inn, floated up to her room, and fell asleep. She would have to start traveling again at dawn. -Blizz- 21:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) "Mewtwo. I am no creature of living," R.S said. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "So am I..." muttered Neo. Forge "Excuse me, sir and robot-sir," said Ducklett to Neo and RS. "But I'm going to have to ask you to move." -Blizz- 16:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) "There is no need. Why, little Ducklett?" Forge "Because both of you are in the line of fire-" Just then, a stream of fireworks were launched from directly behind the two, narrowly missing their heads and lighting up the night sky in blue-green flames. "And there's going to be a second set, so you might want to move." -Blizz- 16:52, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Neo was angered by the fireworks. "What celebration is this?" Forge "It's the one hundredth anniversary of the rainbows and Post Town itself," Ducklett replied. "Now move if you don't want to get shot in the face with a firework!....sir." -Blizz- 17:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) "So i'm sir am I?" Neo was getting angry. He sensed the magic of his surroundings. Forge Obviously very frustrated, Ducklett shouted, "The explosives are on an automatic timer! Of you don't at least duck within 10 seconds then you'll get hit in the face!...and I won't feel sorry for you!" -Blizz- 17:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Neo laughted. "Silly Ducklett, I am powerful enough to withstand petty fireworks! I'm a mewtwo!" Forge "Well your giant head is blocking the show," Ducklett retorted. -Blizz- Neo went red Forge Ducklett pulled Neo and RS off the stage. -Blizz- 17:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) R.S looked at Neo with his pupiless eyes extremely deeply. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Think they're going to kiss?" whispered Esspur to Solosis, her friend. Both were sitting off to teh side to watch teh fireworks. The two then started laughting. - Angel "I...can't...take...this..." Neo was fuming. Forge Another set of fireworks were launched in the air. -Blizz- 18:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Neo was fuming. He flew into the air Forge "Man, what's that guy's problem," said Ducklett to himself. "Freaking psycho." -Blizz- "Strange Mewtwo..." said R.S to himself. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE He floated in the air. "My name is Neo! All who should oppose me will end in a grave!" He shot a purple beam towards the ground. Forge R.S was still there. He shot back an advanced hyper beam back at Neo. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Several of the Pokemon ran scattered, but Ducklett stood his ground. "You know, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" he shouted at Neo. -Blizz- "This Mewtwo is not safe, I can try to take him down if you wish," R.S said to Ducklett. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE A pink and purple bubble surrounded Neo. Pieces of dirt and land started to be sucked in. Neo was now like a black hole. His eyes were closed. Forge "Alright," said Ducklett to Mewtwo. "Hurry before he kills someone!" -Blizz- 20:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The force field bubble made of psychic energy grew bigger and bigger, gradually every second. Forge Ducklett tossed feathers at the bubble while making dance-like movements. The feathers covered the bubble and prevented it from growing further. -Blizz- 15:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The bubble was massive. However, it did not grow anymore. Forge "What the hell is your problem?" the Ducklett screamed. "Don't think you're all that, don't pretend to be a god, because we all know that you're just a big bully!" -Blizz- 15:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) An Umbreon and an Espeon appeared. They looked up and saw Neo. "Ducklett!" Umbreon cried "That mewtwo is ripping up space and time!Me and my sister need to summon a creature powerful enough to take that mewtwo on. "He said. Espeon came up to Ducklett as well. "You and the others need to distract that thing!" Forge "I'm not moving! I'm not going to do anything this'' big jerk'' wants me to!" the Ducklett shouted. "...sir and ma'am." -Blizz- 15:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) "Is it possible to get the others?" Asked Espeon, "We need to open up a magnagate." Umbreon and Espeon stood. Umbreon stood above the circle made of stones and Espeon stood below it. They threw some cards onto this circle. Some had pictures of stars. Some had pictures of the sun and moon. They were all red except one which was green. It had the face of a beast on it. They both chanted strange words and a magnagate portal opened. Forge "Just because I wanted to protect you you want to kill all these Pokemon!" screamed Ducklett. "Our lives aren't yours to control!" -Blizz- 16:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) "Ducklett. This would be ok, what you're saying now if we were in no danger! Don't blame us if you die and the whole of post town gets destroyed because of this mewtwo. Come on, sister, let's summon!" Umbreon shouted. Forge Category:Roleplay